Ability x100
by Ability King KK
Summary: 100-Theme Challenge, Abilityshipping style!
1. Introduction

**I have decided to take up the 100-theme challenge! One hundred drabbles of Abilityshipping. I will get it done. Also, some of these might be AU to fit with the theme. One last thing, if I don't describe what a character is wearing, they're wearing what they where in canon. It's just easier this way.**

**Disclaimer: I'm real tired of saying these.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Hints of Abilityshipping, mentions of Drunkenshipping**

**-:-**

**INTRODUCTION**

Walking down the road to Ecruteak City was a young brunette-haired, brown-eyed woman of twenty-four, holding the hand of a boy of the age of five. The boy had brown eyes, spiky raven colored hair and a zigzag mark on each cheek. He wore a black t-shirt with a green Poké Ball symbol on the front, a pair of blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Mama, why are we here again?" asked the boy as he tried to read the entrance sign.

"We're here to see a friend of mine, Sato (Ash)," giggled Hanako (Delia), Sato's mother. "I haven't seen her in about five years."

"How come?"

"We just drifted apart I guess," sighed Hanako. "Living our lives the way we needed to."

Mother and son continued walking through the city to one of the larger houses. Hanako was using some directions she received in the mail from her traveling husband, who had recently visited their friend. Reaching their destination, Hanako knocked on the door a few times. After waiting a few moments, the door opened revealing an older woman with red eyes and dark lavender hair.

"Hanako?" asked the surprised woman.

"Hello Kate (Argenta)." smiled Hanako. She let out a yelp of surprise when Kate slung her over the younger woman's shoulders.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" grinned Kate. "I'm guessing Silver must've had something to do with it."

"Well, he did say you contacted him out of the blue. Something about acquiring a Pokémon?" asked Hanako.

"Who's this, Mama?"

Hanako and Kate looked down to see Sato looking back at them with a confused look on his face. Kate looked back at Hanako with a grin on her face.

"So, you had a kid. Who would've guessed Silver would be a father one day?" laughed Kate.

"That didn't seem very nice," said Hanako as Kate invited them inside.

-:-

Sato was exploring the house while Hanako and Kate caught up on old times. Hanako was apprehensive about him going off on his own, but Kate assured her that it'd be all right. While he was walking, Sato had the feeling that he was being followed. When he looked back, he thought he saw something lavender duck behind the corner. Shrugging his shoulders, Sato continued his exploration.

The small figure that was following Sato poked her head out from her hiding spot to see what he was doing. She looked to be about Sato's age and had lavender eyes and hair. She wore a white shirt under a light lavender jacket, a white skirt, frilly white socks with black dress shoes, and a little white bow on the side of her head.

She quietly snuck up on Sato when he was preoccupied and when she saw the perfect opportunity she struck.

"Gah!" cried Sato as he was tackled to the ground.

Sato was lying on the ground and felt something on top of him. Opening his eyes a little, he saw a lavender blob in his line of vision. When his vision cleared, he saw a girl looking down at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Lila (Anabel). What's yours?"

"Um, Sato?" replied the boy.

"Do you want to play?" asked Lila.

"Uh, sure." said Sato.

Lila let out some giggles as she grabbed hold of Sato's hand and dragged him off.

-:-

"It's been great seeing you again, Kate, but I think Sato and I should get going," said Hanako as she looked at the clock to see that a few hours have passed by. She then looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Sato?"

"Probably playing with my little Lila. Come on, they're most likely in Lila's room." said Kate as she stood up and led Hanako to the young girl's room.

When they reached the room, the two women had to restrain themselves from squealing at the scene before them. What they saw was both Sato and Lila on the lying on the floor sleeping. Lila was curled up next to Sato and holding him as if he was a giant teddy bear.

Kate went over and carefully picked up both children and tucked them both in Lila's bed.

"I guess you'll be staying for the night," whispered Kate, turning to look at Hanako. "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you, Kate."

Both women then left the room to let the two little ones sleep peacefully.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**First one done. An AU version of Sato and Lila's first meeting. To understand some bits of this though, read my one-shot 'The Voyant Clan'.**

**Next: Love.**


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**I've decided to use Japanese for the human characters for this entire challenge. It will fit better.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, mentions of Luckshipping and GrassLoveshipping**

**-:-**

**LOVE**

"Damn it! What am I going to do?" asked the raven-haired boy as paced around the room.

"Sato, would you settle down. I'm sure you can figure out something to give Lila for White Day," said the young man wearing Samurai-style clothing.

"Well, it would help if you give me some ideas, Kane."

"It would help, but I don't celebrate White Day. Why not ask Takeshi (Brock) or Kojiro (James)? I'm sure they've given Azami (Lucy) and Natane (Gardenia) something for this holiday."

Sato continued pacing while Kane, along with Pikachu, Scizor, and Lucario, continued watching. They thought back of when Lila gave Sato the chocolates.

(Flashback)

_Sato and Kane were in the outskirts of Pallet Town having a practice battle, Pikachu VS Scizor. They soon stopped though when they heard someone approaching from behind. Looking back, they saw a lavender-haired girl walking towards them with something in her hands._

"_Hey, Lila-chan!" greeted Sato as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder._

"_Hello, Sato-kun," replied Lila. A blush then appeared on her cheeks. "Ano, I have something for you."_

_Sato looked confused at first, but the confusion was overridden by surprise when Lila thrust a box into his line of vision._

"_Chocolates?"_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Sato-kun!" smiled Lila._

(End Flashback)

"I still find it hilarious that you panicked, thinking that you had to give her something there and then," grinned Kane.

"How was I supposed to know how Valentine's Day was supposed to work? I never paid attention to things like this," said Sato. "Though there was one year Kasumi (Misty) left me a box of chocolates, but I thought she was just being nice."

"Sato, you just used Kasumi and nice in the same sentence. You know she had some alterative motives that would be bad for your health."

"What should I get Lila-chan though? She did give me honmei-choco," questioned Sato.

"According to this book, a popular White Day gift is white lingerie," read Kane. Sato got a look of shock on his face.

"Eh?!"

"I say go for it!" grinned Kane.

"Are you crazy?! If I gave her that, I'd be a dead man!" panicked Sato. He paled when he thought of Lila's older Goyo (Lucian) finding out if someone gave Lila such a gift. Plus his mom, Hanako, wouldn't be too happy either. "I don't think I'm ever going to find the right gift."

"Okay, here's what you do."

-:-

At the Battle Tower near Tojoh Falls, Lila was playing with Espeon. Nearby, were her brothers Sinnoh Elite Goyo, who was reading a book, and Johto Elite Itsuki (Will), who was playing with a deck of cards.

"So, Lila-chan, why so happy?" asked Itsuki, not looking up from his cards.

"What do you mean, Itsuki-niisan?"

"You seem happier than usual. Anything you want to tell us?" asked Itsuki with a knowing grin that made Lila nervous.

"Not that I can think of. You must be imaging things, Itsuki-niisan."

"Espe!"

The three Psychic-type trainers looked to where Espeon was looking to see two figures approach. As they got closer, Lila's eyes brightened.

"Sato-kun!" called Lila as she ran towards him and gave him hug.

"H-Hey, Lila-chan," said Sato nervously, as he could feel the killing intent coming from Goyo.

"Sato-kun, what is Kane-san doing here?" asked the Salon Maiden as she looked at the person with Sato.

"Trust me, I'm here for a reason," stated the Steel Swordsman. His eyes were focused solely on Goyo to make sure he didn't try anything. Itsuki was also making sure his older brother didn't do something stupid.

"Anyway, Lila-chan, I'm here to give you your White Day gift," grinned Sato.

"Nani?! Sato, you better not even think about it!" declared Goyo, glaring at the Future Master.

"Aniki, you do realize that a White Day gift can only be given if a guy receives chocolates on Valentine's Day, right?" questioned Itsuki.

"Your point?" asked the still glaring Goyo.

"The point is that little Lila-chan had made Sato some honmei-choco last month. I should know since I caught her making the chocolates," grinned the masked man. Goyo looked horrified to find this out, while Lila blushed at the fact that her 'secret' got out.

"You knew about this?!" demanded Goyo, now glaring at Itsuki.

"So what if I did? Let Lila-chan have a boyfriend," shrugged Itsuki. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say as Goyo turned back to Sato with rage in his eyes.

"Gallade! Use Psycho Cut!!"

Goyo's Pokémon came out of his Poké Ball and charged towards Sato, but was cut of by Kane's Scizor who had used Protect. Kane's Lucario then appeared behind Gallade and drove him away from Sato.

"Lila-chan, let's head inside so I can give you your gift without any distractions," said Sato, watching as Itsuki sent out his Xatu and Gardevoir to help Scizor and Lucario. Lila nodded in consent and walked with Sato to the Battle Tower

-:-

Now in the lobby of tower, Sato was about to give Lila her gift.

"So what did you get me, Sato-kun?"

"Ano, to be honest, Lila-chan, I couldn't think of what to buy for you," started Sato.

"It wouldn't matter to me whether you bought it or made it, Sato-kun. As long as it came from your heart," explained Lila. Sato just smiled.

"I'm glad you said that, Lila-chan, because that's what I got you," said Sato softly. He then gently took Lila's hand and placed it on his chest. "I want to give you my heart, Lila-chan. It's to show that you are the only one I will ever love and that I will always be there for you."

"Sato-kun…" smiled Lila with the start of tears in her lavender eyes.

Sato then cupped Lila's chin and lifted her head. He then placed his lips onto hers, which resulted in Lila wrapping her arms around Sato's neck and deepening the kiss. When the released for air, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sato-kun."

"I love you, Lila-chan."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Second theme is done. And yes, white lingerie is a gift you can give on white day.**

**Next: Light.**


	3. Light

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**LIGHT**

Recently, I've been having nightmares. I didn't understand why I was having them at first, but when they became clearer, it all came together.

I had thought I was rid of the cause when Jindai (Brandon) sealed away the demon back into the stone Poké Ball. It wasn't until I had finished my journey through Sinnoh that I thought wrong.

A week after I had returned home is when the nightmares started. They always seemed so real. There was nothing but destruction around me and everyone I cared about lay dead at my feet. What made it scarier was the fact that I couldn't stop it and that the demon had full control. Not even Pikachu's Thunderbolt could set me free.

I needed help. I needed help before I went insane. I went to see Jindai since he seemed to be an expert on the cause. I had explained the problem to him and he was surprised to learn that the demon is in me. We were then both surprised by the sound of glass shattering. We both looked towards the door and saw someone who made my blood run cold.

In my nightmares, there was one thing that was always the same. Her. She was the one who the demon always went after first, much to my horror. Unlike with the others, who the demon killed quickly, she was always tortured and no matter how much I yelled for him to stop, he'd laugh and keep with his task. It was the worse thing I've ever had to witness.

I was shaken out of my thought process when I felt a small slim body pressed up against mine and wetness against my neck. I was confused at first as to why she was doing this, but it felt…right?

She was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear her. When I asked what had she said, she lifted her head to look me in the eyes and said something that surprised me further.

"I love you, Sato-kun! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

I think her mouth moves faster than her brain because her own eyes widened a few seconds after she said that, almost like she had been keeping that a secret. She turned away from me with a blush on her face and I couldn't help but smile at her shyness.

I then felt something within. I could feel the demon. It was like he was in some sort of pain. In fact, I could actually hear him screaming in agony. Then, something weird happened. It felt like the demon was gone, yet at the same time, he was still there, like he went dormant.

Explaining this to Jindai, he was intrigued by this new information. He came up with the theory that it could be possible that one with a pure heart suppressed the demon.

I looked back at her to see her blushing even more than she was earlier. I could only smile at her once again.

That was about five months ago. I now lay in bed, with my now girlfriend sleeping in my arms and her head resting on my chest. We may live together, but we haven't gone that far in our relationship. I have no intention of meeting with Arceus so early just because her older brother killed me.

I look down at her, sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I always felt I was just using her to keep the demon at bay, but she has assured me that my feeling for her were real. For that I was grateful. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be treated like that.

All I know is, with her by my side, the darkness will never take over. She is…

My light.

My Lila.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Yeah it may be cliché, but I've had this idea for this theme for a while. Cookie to whoever guesses who the demon is…though it should be obvious.**

**Next: Dark.**


	4. Dark

**This takes place a little bit into the future after the Sinnoh Arc. This will also be considered AU due to the fact that Sato will be heading to Johto to go against the second Battle Frontier, which the animé is apparently skipping after the Sinnoh Arc to go straight to the Gen V region.**

"**Talk"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: To own "Pokémon", I'd have to be dreaming.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, mentions of Tsuyashipping**

**-:-**

**DARK**

The sun rose and the light shone through a window of the Battle Tower onto the two figures that were sleeping peacefully in the owner's bedroom. The female of the two was the first to wake.

"Mm, Sato-kun, you need to get up. You have a long journey ahead of you if you are going to battle the Johto Battle Frontier."

"Five more minutes, Lila-chan. I'm really comfortable right now," said Sato sleepily, hugging the girl closer to him and nuzzling his face to the top of her head, causing her to giggle.

"Sorry Sato-kun, but we both have to get up actually. Not only do you have to leave later today, but I planned to train today as well," explained Lila.

When Lila noticed that Sato was still sleeping and lightly snoring, she only smiled and leaned in, placing her lips on his. When she broke the kiss, Sato was kissing air, making Lila let out a few giggles again. Sato groggily opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"You really know how to tease me, don't you, Lila-chan?" questioned Sato with a smirk. Lila kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, now come on and let's start the day."

With that, the two teens got out of bed, got out of their pajamas and into their day clothes, then headed downstairs for breakfast.

-:-

After breakfast, Sato had gone out back behind the tower to train his Pokémon for his upcoming challenges. This left Lila to her own training.

After awhile, Lila and Espeon had decided to take a break and sit near the lake.

"Its so peaceful, isn't it, Espeon?" asked Lila to the Sun Pokémon.

'_Hai, it is,'_ came Espeon's response through the mental link she had with her trainer. She then noticed Lila suddenly become a little gloomy. _'Is something wrong, Lila-chan?'_

"Its nothing."

'_You're thinking about Sato leaving, aren't you?'_

Before Lila could answer Espeon, she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. When she turned to see whom it was, her eyes widened in fear.

-:-

"What do you think, Pikachu? Think we're ready?" asked Sato. They had been training for about an hour and a half.

"Pi!" nodded the Mouse Pokémon.

"Come on then, let's go tell Lila-chan that we'll be leaving."

Trainer and Pokémon then headed back to the tower. As they made their way there, they heard screaming.

"No! Stop it!"

Realizing that it was Lila, Sato ran as fast as he could to where he heard the screaming. Pikachu held on tight as not to fall off Sato's shoulder. When he reached the lake, his eyes widened at the sight he witnessed. A large black bird-like Pokémon slammed Lila's Espeon to the floor, creating a small crater. After that, a weasel-like Pokémon with a red headdress on its head charged forward with its claws glowing an eerie purple. Before the Pokémon could connect with Espeon, Pikachu was able to stop it with an Iron Tail.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded the scowling purple-haired trainer.

"I could ask you the same thing, Shinji (Paul)!" said Sato as he glared at his rival from Sinnoh. Lila took this opportunity to get Espeon into her Poké Ball, away from Shinji's Pokémon.

"Hn, if you must know, the only reason I'm even here is to get one of those damn symbols so I can battle and defeat Jindai, proving that I am stronger than my weakling of a brother," explained Shinji. "I could care less on how I get those symbols either."

"Why don't you just leave? There's no way I would give you an Ability Symbol after what you and your Weavile and Honchkrow did to Espeon!" yelled Lila. She then shivered in fear when the two Dark-types glared at her.

"How pathetic. What kind of Psychic-type trainer is afraid of Dark-type Pokémon when an opponent can easily use one," sneered Shinji. "Reiji (Reggie) was stupid not to exploit this."

"Leave. Now!" growled Sato.

"Hn, fine. I'll be back for that Ability Symbol though," said Shinji. With that, Shinji and his Pokémon left.

'…I don't know why, but I can't help but be glad that Hikari (Dawn) got over that little crush she had on Shinji. Good thing she's dating Baku (Buck),' thought Sato.

Sato turned to where Lila was and saw her shaking. When he kneeled down to her level, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Lila-chan?"

He was startled when Lila launched herself into him and started to cry into his chest. Not knowing what to do, Sato picked her up bridal style and went inside to take her to her room.

-:-

Sato was sitting on the bed with Lila sitting on his lap. An hour has passed since Lila's battle with Shinji and her crying had gone down a little. She still had an occasional tear streak down her cheek, which Sato gently brushed away with his thumb.

"Feel like talking about what happened?" asked Sato, receiving a nod from his girlfriend.

"When I was little, I went into the woods near my home even though Kaasan (mother) said not to. As I went further into the woods I came across a trainer and surrounding him were his Pokémon, all Dark-types," told Lila, shuddering at the memory. "He had an evil look in his eyes when he saw me."

"So that's why you're afraid of Dark-types," stated Sato. Lila nodded again and clung to the future master for dear life.

"He had his Pokémon chase after me. The only reason I was able to outrun them was because he was toying with me."

"How'd you escape?"

"Kaasan found me. She had her Butterfree take care the man's Shiftry, her Clefable take care of Crawdaunt and Sableye, and her Claydol took care of Honchkrow, Weavile, and Drapion. Seeing that he was beaten, the man returned his Pokémon and ran. I've been afraid of Dark-types ever since."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Lila-chan. Damn Shinji. Knowing him, he probably planned to use your fear to win from the beginning. How'd he know anyway?" wondered Sato.

"Reiji might have told him. When I first fought Reiji, he used a Drapion and I started to freak out. He returned Drapion and apologized when he saw that. I told him why I did and he said he wouldn't have used Drapion if he knew of my fear saying that it would be low to win that way," said Lila.

"That's Reiji for you. My guess is he told Shinji as just telling about his journey. Probably didn't think his own brother would sink that low."

"Sato-kun, I don't think I can battle Shinji again! Not without becoming afraid again," said Lila, starting to shiver again.

"I know, Lila-chan, but you might have to. I know you can beat him though!" exclaimed Sato. Lila blushed at the fact that Sato had so much faith in her.

"Arigatou, Sato-kun. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Lila-chan."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Poor Lila, afraid of the Dark-type. This is actually the second version. The original had Lila actually battling Shinji, but I got so bored writing it that I decided to scrap it and start over. I think this one is better. Not only does it fit the theme, but it also lets the readers imagine what will happen.**

**Next: Seeking Solace.**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Sorry it took so long. This theme had me stuck because I had no idea how to work it out. Luckily, I got an idea and we can begin.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, one-sided Pokéshipping**

**-:-**

**SEEKING SOLACE**

It's been a few years since they met and a few months since he became a Frontier Brain and she thought she'd be happy. Unfortunately, happiness was fleeting. At first, they spent a lot of time together, but as time went on, they drifted apart. He became one of the more popular members of the Battle Frontier, especially with the female trainers.

The years have been kind to him as he became more handsome, at least, in her opinion. This was the reason female trainers flocked to him and why he seemed to drink up the attention. As much as she didn't want to be jealous, she couldn't stand the thought of any girl going after him. What could she do though? They weren't together to begin with.

Then she met an old friend of his, a Water-type trainer from Cerulean City. She seemed confident that she would win the heart of the boy they both loved.

She couldn't take it. Every night she cried at the thought of him, the man she loved, possibly with any girl. She knew it was her fault though. If only she had the courage to confess to him about her feelings.

One night there was a knock on her door. She stood up from her spot on the couch and went over to open it, only to come face to face with the raven-haired man she loved.

"What do you want, Sato?"

"No 'Sato-kun', Lila-chan?"

Her puffy red eyes turned into glare.

"What do you want, Sato?"

"…I came to apologize, Lila-chan."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion as he lowered his head in sadness.

"Why?"

"I should never had ignored you like I did. I guess I forgot the reason why I became a Frontier Brain. Funny thing is, Kasumi was the one to remind me of the reason. She kept bad mouthing my reason."

"What was that reason…Sato-kun?"

He hesitated a bit before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. She let out a gasp of surprise at his actions.

"You are my reason, Lila-chan. When we first met, there was this feeling in my heart that I didn't understand at the time, so I buried deep inside. I later learned what it was sometime before I beat Jindai and was offered the Frontier Brain Position."

Tears came to her eyes as she could feel what he was feeling.

"Sato-kun…"

"I wanted to become a Frontier Brain then and there, but something in the back of my head told me that I had to keep traveling. I guess the best way to describe it is as doubt. I thought to myself, 'why would she go for a guy like me when there's so many better guys out there for a Frontier Brain to be with?' I figured that if I could become a Champion, maybe I'd have a chance at something with that was more than friends."

"Stop."

"Nani?"

"Just stop, Sato-kun. I don't care if you are a Champion or not. I love you for you and nothing will ever change that."

She placed her hands on the side of his face and brought her lips to his. The kiss was short, but filled with passion.

"I am so sorry for ever putting you through so much misery, Lila-chan. Will ever forgive me?"

"I believe I already have. Aishiteru, Sato-kun."

"Aishiteru, Lila-chan."

She sought solace for so long and finally found it in his arms.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Took a long time to think of something to write for this theme that wouldn't be the same as one of the other themes in the challenge. Not really what I'm used to writing. I'm more of a humor writer. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this.**

**Next: Break Away.**


	6. Break Away

**This one takes place in the future by about five years.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**BREAK AWAY**

Up in the main office of the Battle Tower stood a now twenty-year-old Sato, looking out the massive window. Over the years, his physical appearance changed. Not only was he taller and slightly more muscular, but also he let his hair grow out and now had it tied in a spiky ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a large dark blue trench coat.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice the new presence until they wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Are you okay, Sato-kun? You looked sad for a moment."

"Hai, I'm okay, Lila-chan."

The years have also been kind to Lila, ho was now nineteen-going-on-twenty. Like Sato, she was a little taller, but not as tall as Sato. She was also more beautiful, though Sato wasn't sure how that was possible as he always saw her as beautiful. She too let her lavender hair grow out and it was now pass her shoulders. Her outfit now consisted of white pants that stopped at mid-calf, white strapped heels, and a white sleeveless cloak with lavender trim over a lavender long-sleeved shirt that seemed to hug her torso.

Sato never understood why she used to hide her curves all the time when they were younger.

"Sato-kun, I know when you lie. What's wrong?" asked Lila, breaking his thoughts again. He hesitated, but relented.

"…I'm just…bored."

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I just can't seem to find a good challenge anymore. Everyone who comes to the Tower, I've beaten. …Great, I'm starting to sound like Denzi. Next thing you know, I'll be putting a bin outside filled with Ability Symbols for trainers to just take."

"You better not, Sato-kun!" scolded Lila.

A few years back, Sato decided to take the offer as a Frontier Brain. At first, he was going to get his own facility, but it was decided that Sato and Lila would both run the Battle Tower, each taking turns battling participants. They seriously suspected Enishida was playing matchmaker.

"I was joking, Lila-chan!" laughed Sato. His smile then turned into a frown. "I think I want to travel again."

"Nani?"

"Lila-chan, I've been traveling for so long that it's become a part of my life. If I do travel again, I can possibly find stronger opponents!"

"Sato-kun! You can't! You can't leave just like that!" yelled Lila.

"Lila-chan, I'm sure the Tower will be fine while I'm gone. Hell, you were running it pretty smoothly when it was just you as its Frontier Brain."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" growled Lila, glaring at the man before her. Her eyes then took on a saddened look. "Why would you want to leave? Leave me? Leave…Tajiri-chan?"

As Lila said that name, something flashed in Sato's eyes. How could he forget about Tajiri? How could he forget about…his son?

Lila embraced Sato, looking out over the horizon with him.

"Do you regret the choices we made, Sato-kun?" asked the Maiden, discreetly looking at the ring on her left hand.

"Never," he answered without hesitation.

About a year after he became a Brain, Sato and Lila became a couple at the age of sixteen. One night, half of a year after that, they let passion take over as they consummated their relationship, which in turn created Tajiri. When Lila found out she was pregnant, she was afraid that Sato would leave her, but he surprised her when he supported and took care of her as best he could. A little after Tajiri was born, they became husband and wife at the age of seventeen.

"Then why would want to leave us?" questioned Lila, looking up into his eyes. "You have a choice to make, Sato-kun. Either break away from your past or break away from us."

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Sato then turned away, walked to the door, and out of the room. To say Lila was devastated was an understatement. Tears came to her eyes as she sunk to her knees and sobbed. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into someone's lap and a small bundle was put in her arms.

Opening her eyes, she found herself on Sato's lap as he sat on the ground and in her arms was her son, their son, three-year-old Tajiri. He had raven-colored hair like his father, but the tips faded into a lavender color. He also got those cute little zigzag marks from his father that she loved so much. Lastly, Tajiri had lavender-colored eyes just like her.

"I figured Tajiri would want to look at the scenery with us," smiled Sato. The smiled stayed until…

*SMACK*

…His wife hit him on the back of his head.

"Wh-What was that for?" he questioned, a little scared. Tajiri let out a few giggles at his Otousan's pain.

"Don't ever do something like that again! I honestly thought you were going to leave us!" yelled Lila, tears still in her eyes at the thought of him leaving.

"Gomen, Lila-chan. I promise though, I will never leave you or Tajiri," stated Sato as he wrapped his arms around his family. "You two are two of the most important people in my life and I will never do anything to hurt you."

Husband and wife then shared a kiss, Tajiri giving a disgusted look that all three-year-olds give when they see such an act. Once parted, Sato and Lila went back to watching the scenery, which was now showing off a sunset. Sitting there with his family, Sato knew he made the right choice years ago. It just took him years to figure it out.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Bet I had you readers in suspense with this chapter. If so, then I did it right.**

**There will most likely be more of Tajiri later on in other themes. Cookie for anyone who can guess why I named him Tajiri. It's real easy.**

**Next: Heaven.**


	7. Heaven

**Like with 'Light', this theme will be in first-person POV.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**HEAVEN**

I sometimes wonder what life would have been like had I never met him that one fateful day. My best guess…I'd still be alone. Sure I'd have my own Pokémon and the wild Pokémon to keep me company, but it's not the same.

One day I was waiting for my next challenge that Enishida had set up. He seemed pretty eager for me to battle this challenger. I questioned him about it, but he kept quiet and just told me to wait.

When Enishida arrived, I asked him where the challenger was. To my surprise, a Pikachu came running into the room and jumped onto my shoulder. I was confused at first, but then I realized something. I knew this Pikachu. The blush wouldn't stay off of my face as I looked to Enishida, asking a silent question. He simply nodded with a grin.

"Oi, Lila-chan!"

I slowly turned to the door and saw him. The boy I fell in love with a little over a year ago. He looked almost exactly the same as when I last saw him, but he seemed more mature.

"Sato-kun…"

I started to slowly walk over to where he stood, picking up speed as I went. Soon, I was running into his arms, holding him close and him doing the same with me.

"I guess you really missed me, huh?"

I looked up to his face, noticing that he became taller than me. I smiled as I gave him my answer.

"Hai, I missed you, a lot, Sato-kun."

"I missed you too, Lila-chan."

I was so happy. I could feel what was in Sato-kun's heart and it was the same feeling he had for me that I had for him.

It's been years since he came back and we've been together ever since. I have never felt more happiness and joy than when I am with Sato-kun. Being with Sato-kun is nothing but pure bliss. Pure heaven.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Corny, but I wanted to do something different than what is usually done with this theme.**

**Next: Innocence.**


	8. Innocence

**This one will be a little different, as it doesn't entirely focus on Sato and Lila.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, Specshipping, Neiryushipping**

**-:-**

**INNOCENCE**

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Goyo-kun, you're overreacting. There is nothing wrong with what she's doing."

"Kanna's right, Aniki. Just let Lila-chan date Sato."

Sinnoh Elite Goyo was fuming over this as he paced in his living room. If there was thing he did not like, it was his little sister dating or being around boys at all, for that matter. He was always overprotective of her and would always try to keep her safe. Luckily, for Lila anyway, his wife, Kanna, and his younger brother, Johto Elite Itsuki, always stopped Goyo.

"I will not allow it!" growled the usually calm man.

"Why not, Goyo-kun?" asked the redheaded beauty.

"Because I do not want Lila to lose her innocence," stated Goyo, looking very serious. Kanna just gave him a deadpan look.

"…You know Lila is smart enough not to go that far."

"But, Satoshi hangs around that Kane person and this ero-baka right here," stated Goyo, pointing to his brother. "Who knows what he'd do with their teachings!"

"I resent that you accuse me, who is also Lila's brother, of "teaching" Sato how to get with women," said Itsuki, glaring at Goyo.

"…Maybe that was a little too out there," said Goyo.

"No, really?" asked Itsuki, sarcastically.

"Really what, Itsuki-kun?" questioned a light blue-haired woman who walked into the room.

"Nothing, Ibuki-chan. Aniki just found out that Lila-chan and Sato have been dating and he doesn't like it," explained Itsuki to his girlfriend.

"You're still not over your overprotective-ness?" asked the Blessed Dragon User, looking at Goyo and earning a glare from him.

"I am protective of Lila I the same way Wataru-sama is protective of you or did you forget, Ibuki-san?"

"I know I didn't," muttered Itsuki, shuddering at the memory of his boss trying to kill him for dating/sleeping with his younger cousin.

Ibuki just gave her Masked Magic Esper a smile and sat down on his lap, resting against his chest. He unconsciously gave off a lecherous grin, which in turn made Goyo give off a growl.

"See? This is why I don't want Lila to date Sato. Sooner or later, they are going to start acting like you two and Lila will no longer be innocent!" cried the Literary Psychic. This earned him three glares, which he either ignored or didn't notice.

"Goyo-kun! How many times do I have to say it? Lila and Sato will not do that and you know Lila would wait until she was married," explained the Icy Siren.

"How do you know for sure, Kanna?" asked her husband.

"Itsuki, would you kind enough to look into the future so this baka will stop worrying?" asked Kanna in exasperation. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Hai," sighed the Johto Elite.

Ibuki stood up so Itsuki could send out his Xatu, who helps him with his visions. Both Itsuki and Xatu's eye's glowed blue as they looked into the future of Sato and Lila. After a few minutes, Itsuki and Xatu stopped, both of them wide-eyed.

"What happened, Itsuki-kun? What did you see?" asked Ibuki.

"Itsuki! Did Sato hurt Lila?" demanded Goyo.

"Well, I got some good news and I got some bad news," sighed Itsuki.

"…Good news first," said Goyo hesitantly.

"The good news is we become uncles in the future, Aniki!" grinned Itsuki.

"And the bad news…" growled Goyo, his eye twitching. He did not like where this was going.

"Hehe, Sato and Lila is the kids parents at the good old age of sixteen," said Itsuki nervously.

There was an eerie silence hovering in the room as the information was processed. It was then Goyo let out a yell of intense anger as he ran out of the room at speeds that were unknown to be reached. Seconds later, Itsuki was running after Goyo.

"Don't kill him, Aniki! I want to be an Ojisan!" he yelled.

Kanna and Ibuki could only watch out the window as their significant others disappeared in the distance.

"Why are you with Goyo again?" questioned Ibuki.

"The same reason you are with Itsuki. We love them," answered Kanna with a soft smile.

-:-

Elsewhere, Sato and Lila were sitting by the lake near the Battle Tower when Sato felt a shiver down his spine and shuddered a little. Lila saw this.

"Are you okay, Sato-kun?"

"H-Hai. I just got an eerie feeling though. Almost as if something bad is going to happen."

"Don't be silly, Sato-kun!" giggled Lila. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"I hope you're right, Lila-chan."

Luckily for Sato, Lila was right. Back with Goyo, he was fortunately stopped when Itsuki had Xatu use Teleport to bring Ibuki's Dragonair, which then used Wrap to subdue the Sinnoh Elite. Kanna then took the opportunity to drag her husband home. Sato got to live to see another day.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**The return of Lila's Goyo-niisan and Itsuki-niisan! I just love the idea of the three being siblings and I'm so glad that there are others out there also using this simple idea that I created. It just warms my heart. :3**

**So what did you guys and gals think of Specshipping (Goyo x Kanna) and Neiryushipping (Itsuki x Ibuki)? Good, bad, or in between?**

**Next: Drive.**


	9. Drive

**Sorry for the wait.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**DRIVE**

There were very few things that scared Sato. He could face powerful legendary Pokémon and power hungry organization leaders with ease and none made him as fearful for his life than what he was facing right now. Right now, he was trying to teach his girlfriend how to drive. Right now, they were both sitting in the car in the driveway of her home.

"Okay, just look both ways and then pull out slowly when it's all clear."

"I know how to drive, Sato-kun. Enishida even taught me."

"I know, Lila-chan, and that scares me."

"Hahaha, very funny," said Lila sarcastically. "I'm not that bad of a driver."

Sato gave the lavender-haired a deadpan look. He really didn't want to start an argument, but he really needed to get it through her head. She could not drive.

"Lila-chan, Enishida drives like a maniac. How he hasn't gotten any traffic tickets or been to jail is beyond me. I just don't want you to end up like that," explained Sato.

"Its sweet that you're worried about me, Sato-kun, but you there's no need to worry," smiled Lila.

"Like I say to Hikari, that's when I worry the most," sighed Sato.

"Oh don't be so negative. Now, let's get going!"

Sato quickly strapped himself with the seatbelt when Lila started the car. He then had to grip the seat when Lila pulled out of the drive and sped down the road. He prayed that Arceus wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon.

-:-

After driving around for a few hours, Sato and Lila returned home. As soon as the car pulled up the drive, Sato opened the door and fell face down on the ground.

"I live!" cried Sato, getting to his knees and throwing his hands to the sky.

"Sato-kun, it wasn't that bad," said Lila as she came around to Sato's side.

"Wasn't that bad? Lila-chan, you almost crashed three times! It's a miracle that we're even breathing and not in a hospital!" exclaimed Sato, looking at his maiden with wide eyes. "I don't think you should ever drive again."

Sato flinched at the glare he received.

"What gives you the right to say I shouldn't drive?" demanded Lila.

"The fact that it would be for the safety of others on the road?"

"…You're sleeping on the couch tonight," said Lila as she made her way inside the house.

"Nani? But Lila-chan…" whined Sato, following after her.

Sato learned that opening his mouth at times would get him in trouble. Maybe insulting his girlfriend's driving skills wasn't such a good idea. Damn Enishida for teaching Lila how to drive.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I know its short, but I couldn't really think of how to write this theme out. It was a toss up between driving a car or sex drive and as you can see, driving a car won.**

**Next: Breathe Again.**


	10. Breathe Again

**Some of these themes are hard to think of what to write. This was one of them. Luckily, I have something and will now present it to you…though I do apologize in advance if it is not up to par.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Mentions of Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**BREATHE AGAIN**

I am sitting in my office right now, watching the Lily of the Valley Conference on the TV. Right now, the battle between a boy named Shinji and the boy I admire more than anything is about to take place. I had thought that Sato-kun had forgotten me after our battle sometime last year when he competed against the Battle Frontier, but earlier in the week he called me on the vid-phone to tell me that he was going to compete in the conference and wondered if I was going to watch. I could have sworn there was a faint redness to his cheeks when he asked, but it could have been my imagination, though I hope I was mistaken

Anyway, I said that I would definitely watch his battles and wished him luck. Giving his thanks and a grin, he had to hurry and prepare for his first match against a man named Naoshi. Sato-kun was able to defeat both Naoshi and his next opponent, a boy named Kohei, but not without some challenge. Next came Shinji. Sato-kun told me about Shinji when I called him to congratulate him on his victories. I clench my fists tightly at the thought of how any trainer could treat their Pokémon so poorly.

The battle is about to begin. As it gets going, it seems like a one-sided battle as Shinji's Drapion defeated three of Sato-kun's Pokémon with ease, but luckily, Drapion fell due to Sato-kun's Gliscor. The battle soon came down to one-on-one. Sato-kun's Infernape versus Shinji's Electivire. I don't know how it was possible as I was not there, but I could feel the intensity between the trainers and Pokémon.

The battle went on for what seems like hours. You could see the rivalry between Infernape and Electivire as they continued to throw their punches. Sooner or later though, the battle had come to an end with Infernape as the victor! I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when it was announced that Sato-kun would be moving on to the semi-finals. I'm so happy for you, Sato-kun!

Unfortunately, the celebrations had to come to an end. Days later, Sato-kun's next opponent was the Darkrai trainer. Sato-kun was able to defeat Darkrai, but the man had a Latios in wait! I released another breath I didn't know I was holding as I watched, with wide eyes, Sato-kun lose. It didn't seem fair. How could Sato-kun, anyone for that matter, battle against such powerful Pokémon and expect to win? I look back at the screen to see Sato-kun giving off a grin as he shakes Takuto-san's hand, probably asking for a rematch one day. Heehee, he wouldn't be Sato-kun if he didn't, I think with a giggle.

The closing ceremonies began, but I had to get back to work unfortunately. With a sigh, I turn off the TV and stood up. Just as I was about to leave the room, the phone rang. When I answered it, the face of my raven-haired love greeted me.

"Sato-kun…" I lightly gasped.

"Oi, Lila-chan. I'm guessing you saw what happened, judging from the look on your face," he said, a somber look on his face.

"Gomen, Sato-kun."

"You don't need to apologize, Lila-chan. Yeah, I lost, but it's not the end of the world. It just means I'll have to train harder!" he grinned. "…Lila-chan, I was wondering…"

"Hai, Sato-kun?" I asked in anticipation.

"I was wondering, when I get back to Kanto in a week, if we could meet up again? I was hoping that maybe you could help me train and that, maybe, I could try reading your heart again?"

In the span of two days, I released another breath! If this keeps up I'll collapse due to lack of oxygen! With cheeks flaring red, I shyly look at Sato-kun to see that his cheeks also had a hint of pink to them. I couldn't but smile.

"Of course, Sato-kun. I'd be happy to see you again."

I guess I'm not the only one who has a habit of holding their breath during moments of anticipation. Sato-kun released his breath and gave his signature grin.

"Yatta! Then I'll see you in a week, Lila-chan!"

"See you soon, Sato-kun."

As we both disconnected, I couldn't help think the silly thought that maybe Sato-kun and I could help each other stay breathing.

**FIN**

**-:-**

…**I feel horrible for writing this one out. It just doesn't seem right, but it was the only thing I could think of that would clash with a future theme that might involve breathing *coughdrowningcough*. Honestly, I would not blame anyone saying that this one sucked.**

**Next: Memory.**


	11. Memory

**Time for some nostalgia. Also, this is a somewhat prequel to Break Away and a somewhat sequel to Innocence.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, mentions of Luckshipping, GrassLoveshipping, Danceshipping, one-sided IceRaceshipping, and one-sided Amorousshipping.**

**-:-**

**MEMORY**

Sixteen-year-old Sato was sitting at his desk in his office of the Battle Tower that he shared with his girlfriend Lila. At the moment, Sato was writing out some things in a book.

"What do you think so far, Pikachu?"

"_Pika!"_ exclaimed the Mouse Pokémon as he gave a thumbs up after reading what Sato wrote.

"Sato-kun, what are you doing?" asked Lila as she walked into the room carrying a tray with two drinks on it. She placed one in front of Sato, which he took with a smile.

"Just writing out the adventures I had on my Pokémon journeys," said Sato, taking a sip of his juice.

"You're able to remember all of them?"

"I may not have been the brightest kid, but my adventures are one thing I wouldn't forget!" grinned Sato.

"Okay, but why are you writing them out?"

"I figured that when this little guy is born, he'd want to hear all of the cool stuff his Otousan did!" grinned Sato as he placed a hand on Lila's bulging belly. She was about four months along now.

"I think "she" would love to hear about your adventures," smiled Lila as she sat on Sato's lap. Pikachu took this as the time to give the two some privacy.

"Trust me, Lila-chan, the baby will be a boy."

"So what kind of stuff happened on your journeys? You never did tell me about them," said Lila, changing the subject to avoid another argument about the baby's gender.

"Well, probably the first big thing was mine and Pikachu's first real loss. I was going for my Thunder Badge and had to battle this tall guy named Matis. He mastered in Electric-types and used a Raichu."

"So it was your Pikachu versus his Raichu?"

"Hai. Only thing was, Raichu was very powerful and easily beat Pikachu. While Pikachu was recovering at the Pokémon Center, the Nurse Joy there suggested I have Pikachu evolve with the Thunderstone she offered. Letting Pikachu make the decision, its obvious what it was."

"So how did you and Pikachu beat Matis?"

"In a way, Matis beat himself. In our first match, he mentioned that he made his Pikachu evolve as soon as he caught it. Because of that, his Raichu never learned the speed-based moves, like Quick Attack, that his evolution line are somewhat known for. Pikachu was able to win by using his speed to his advantage," grinned Sato.

"I guess it proves that a Pokémon doesn't need to be fully evolved to show its potential," smiled Lila. "What else happened on your journey?"

"Probably one of the funnier moments happened when we were in a Pokémon Reserve near the Safari Zone. We met up with this kid named Tarsan…"

"Tarsan?"

"His real name is Taro, but called himself Tarsan since he was raised by a heard of Kangaskhan when he was accidentally lost in the wild."

"That sounds horrible!" gasped Lila.

"At first, but he was soon reunited with his real parents. Anyway, the funny moment I was going to mention was when we first met Tarsan; he sort of spaced out and just stared at Kasumi. After asking him what he was doing, Tarsan replied by asking if he could drink from her breast!"

The two teens shared laughter at such a question to be asked out of nowhere.

"Kasumi must not have liked that at all," giggled Lila.

"She didn't. Kasumi being Kasumi hit him over the head for asking such a question."

"That seems a little harsh. If he was raised in the wild, he wouldn't know any better."

"Like I said, it was Kasumi being Kasumi. Moving on, after the events on the Pokémon Reserve, we made it to the Safari Zone where we met up with a man named Kaiser and saw a Dratini and Dragonair."

"That must have been fun and exciting!"

"Seeing the Dragon Pokémon was. Not so much Kaiser always pointing a gun at my head."

"Nani?" exclaimed Lila, looking at Sato with wide eyes.

"Relax, Lila-chan. It's over and done with," said Sato, trying to calm her down.

"Relax? Someone tries to shoot you and you tell me to relax?" demanded the lavender-haired girl.

"It was six years ago!"

"Whatever. So what about some of Orange Island adventures?"

'_Something tells me I better not tell her about when I went up against the Bird Trio and helped Lugia. If that was her reaction to the thought of a gun at my head, I don't want to see what her reaction would be if she knew I almost died,'_ thought Sato.

"Sato-kun?"

"Huh? Oh! Gomen, but can't really think of anything interesting that happened other than me winning the Orange League, which you already know about."

"I see…" said Lila, sensing that Sato was hiding something. She'd find out later.

"There were two somewhat disturbing moments that happened on my Orange Island journey."

"Do I want to know?"

"They're not that bad. Its just that Kasumi flirted with guys twice her age," muttered Sato.

"…Wasn't she eleven at the time?" questioned Lila. She received a nod in confirmation. "Who?

"She flirted with the Navel Island Gym Leader, Dan, and the Trovita Island Gym Leader, Ziggy."

"Okay, this is starting to get creepy. Let's move on to Johto."

"Okay then," smiled Sato. "When I first arrived in Johto I saw a Suicune!"

"Really? That's amazing!"

"One person didn't think it was though. When I made a second trip to Ecruteak City, I met a man named Minaki who was obsessed with Suicune. He challenged me to a battle because, I guess, he was jealous that not only had I seen Suicune, but also Ho-Oh as well, while he had yet to see any of them."

"You saw Ho-Oh when you first started as a trainer, right?" questioned the Maiden.

"Hai."

"Maybe its because he's trying so hard that they won't show themselves to him. They might think he will do them harm, whereas you would never harm a Pokémon," explained Lila as she rested her head on Sato's shoulder.

"Maybe. …Want to hear about a weird moment that happened in Johto?"

"It depends on how weird."

"Sometime before we met Minaki, we met this girl named Himeka who apparently "fell in love" with Takeshi," said Sato, using air quotes on fell in love.

"You make it sound like it wasn't real love."

"That's because it wasn't. She later "fell in love" with Kojiro and then with a doctor. Only thing she wanted really was to be married."

"…She sounds worse than Kasumi when it comes to love," said Lila, her eye twitching a little at the thought of such a thing.

"It's for the best that Himeka ended up with that doctor. If she hadn't, Takeshi never would have got together with Azami or Kojiro never would have got together with Natane."

"True," giggled Lila. "Anything else about Johto or are we moving on to Hoenn?"

"There was this red Gyarados that was going on a rampage at the Lake of Rage."

"A red Gyarados?"

"Hai. It was red because Team Rocket, the really bad ones, used a machine that tried to induce evolution on Pokémon. Because of process, the Gyarados kept its red coloration it had as a Magikarp."

"What happened to the Gyarados afterwards. I know you were able to stop Team Rocket's plans."

"Wataru caught the Gyarados. He still has it to this day," explained Sato.

"Cool. Now let's move on to Hoenn!"

"Hmm, we helped a Gym Leader get in the swing of things, so to speak."

"What do you mean?" asked Lila giving a confused look.

"At the time, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town, Asuna, was recently instated as Gym Leader after her grandfather retired. Because of that, she didn't know what had to be done at first, but we helped her along. She may not have known how to run a Gym at first, but she was one of my tougher opponents," said Sato. He then thought. _'She was also pretty good looking. …Kuso. I've been hanging around Takeshi too much.'_

"Is everything okay, Sato-kun? You spaced out for a bit," said a worried Lila.

"Gomen. Just thinking of what memory to tell about next. I guess I could tell you about when we teamed up with Wataru again. We had to take on Team Magma and Team Aqua who were trying to revive Groudon and Kyogre respectively."

"Why would they try to revive them?"

"Team Magma wanted Groudon so they could expand the land for habitation, while Team Aqua wanted Kyogre to expand the sea. Only thing was, the leader of Team Aqua lied to his organization about what they were doing. He just wanted Kyogre's power to rule over the world."

"Didn't Team Magma's leader want to do the same?"

"Surprisingly, no. He figured he'd be helping mankind by expanding the land. Matsubusa is probably the only organization leader I've met that wasn't exactly evil," explained Sato. He then gave off a big grin. "Now, on to the Battle Frontier, which has my favorite memory."

"Oh? And what memory would that be?" asked Lila with a smile, knowing which one he was talking about.

"The one where I met you," said Sato, giving Lila small kiss to the lips.

"I like that memory too," giggled Lila, snuggling closer to Sato.

The two lovers sat in comfortable silence. A few minutes into the silence, Sato spoke up.

"Do you know what memories I'm looking forward to?" asked Sato quietly.

"Hmm?" questioned Lila. Sato placed his hand on her belly again.

"The ones I'll make with you two."

"Sato-kun."

The parents-to-be drew their faces closer and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Both were looking forward to the memories that they would make together in the future.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Longest one yet. Sorry that there was no memories from the Sinnoh Arc or anymore of your favorites from past story arcs, but I didn't want this to become too long.**

**The last of the Kanto memories were from the Japanese version of the series. The part with Tarsan asking Kasumi if he could drink from her breast was changed to him asking if she was a person or a Pokémon in the English version, while the Kaiser and Dratini episode was never aired in English due to the gun use. Damn you 4kids!**

**I once again poke fun at the fact that Kasumi seems to like to flirt with older guys with the Orange Island memories. At least with Dan, there wasn't really anything there since he didn't reciprocate anything Kasumi sent, but the Ziggy/Kasumi interaction is a whole other story.**

**I hated the episode with Himeka. To recap, she was the rich girl who was obsessed with getting married and "fell in love" with Takeshi, Kojiro, and a random doctor, who returned Himeka's "feelings", even though they had just met. I'm sure that the fact that she was filthy stinking rich had nothing to do with it. That doctor better be careful or she'll spread her legs for the next guy she meets.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the bits of nostalgia. For more nostalgia, check out my fic 'Pokémon Redux', which will get updated soon, I promise.**

**Next: Insanity.**


	12. Insanity

**This one might make you feel sorry for Sato.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping, Hoennshipping, mentions of Luckshipping.**

**-:-**

**INSANITY**

"You know, it has been a while since we've just hung out together. You think Sato-niisan will battle me, Takeshi?" asked a young glasses-wearing boy.

"Maybe, Masato. It all depends if he doesn't have any other battles scheduled," said a tall man with tanned skin and squinty eyes.

"That's right! Sato took the offer from Enishida, so he's a Frontier Brain now!" smiled a young thirteen-year-old girl, who wore a green bandana on her head. "He might even stronger now, Masato."

"That's why I really want to battle him, Haruka-neechan!"

Takeshi, Haruka, and Masato, three of Sato's friends from when he traveled through Kanto and Hoenn, were making their way to the Battle Tower, where they heard was where Sato was working as a Frontier Brain.

"If this Sato is as strong as you say, I want to battle him as well," said a boy around Haruka's age. He had long white hair being held back by a green headband.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun. You'll get to battle Sato. After Masato, that is. Sato promised to battle Masato when he became a trainer," explained Haruka, smiling at her boyfriend.

Soon, the four saw the Battle Tower coming into sight. Just as they got closer to the door, the door burst open and out came Sato, looking terrified. When he slammed the door behind him, a loud bang was heard, as if something was thrown at the door.

"That was possibly one of the scariest moments of my life. You okay, Pikachu?" asked Sato, turning to the Pokémon clinging to his shoulder.

"_Cha!" _sighed Pikachu.

"Good to know."

"Sato?" questioned Takeshi. He and the other three were confused. "Is something wrong?

Sato turned to see three of his old friends and one person he didn't recognize. His fear was replaced with happiness, knowing he would be safe for a little while.

"Takeshi! It was so horrible!" cried Sato.

"What happened?" asked Takeshi, starting to get worried.

"It's Lila-chan! She's gone insane! One minute, she's all happy and the next she's hostile and angry! Oh Arceus! She's starting to act like Kasumi!"

Takeshi and Yuki glanced at each other, having an idea what Sato was talking about. Before they could try and calm the frantic boy down, Haruka took matters in her own hands.

**SMACK!**

Safe to say that Sato, Takeshi, Yuki, and Masato were surprised that Haruka would smack Sato like that.

"Sato, are you going to calm down?" asked Haruka.

"…Hai?" said the wide-eyed Sato.

"Good!" smiled the coordinator. Yuki then stepped forward.

"Look, Sato…"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki Odamaki, son of Doctor Odamaki. I'm also Haruka-chan's boyfriend!" said Yuki, adding the last part with a grin. Haruka faintly blushed at Yuki's words.

"Okay…"

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about Lila. She'll calm down sooner or later."

"How would you know?"

"All women tend to go through this, unfortunately for us. Hell, even Haruka has gone through PMS!"

"Yuki-kun!" exclaimed the violently blushing Haruka.

"So that's what it is? Takeshi, do you have to deal with this with Azami?" asked Sato, turning to his oldest friend.

"Like Yuki said, all women tend to go through this, Sato," said Takeshi, shuddering as he remembered the last time Azami had her time of the month.

"Wait, what's PMS?" asked Masato, looking very confused. He may have been a know-it-all at times, but he was still just a kid who lacked knowledge of certain things.

The three older boys stiffened and looked anywhere else, especially away from the glare they were getting from Haruka.

"Wait until you're older, Masato. You're too young to know about that sort of thing," stated Haruka.

Masato was going to argue, but was stopped when the Tower's door flew open with a bang. Standing in the doorway was a disgruntled Lila, who directed a glare at Sato.

"Sato, how many times do I have to tell you to make sure your dirty clothes go into the hamper?" said Lila, raising her voice by the end. "Do it again and I swear to Arceus that you will be meeting him soon!"

With that, she went back inside, slamming the door behind her. Everyone, minus Sato, who had waterfall tears streaming down his face, was surprised by how the petite Lila could yell like that.

"I'm scared," cried Sato.

"We all are, Sato. We all are," said Takeshi.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Poor Sato. He can face powerful Legendary Pokémon and insane organization leaders, but a girl gone insane due to PMS, that's a whole other ballpark. Honestly, I think this could be better, but I'll let you, the readers, decide.**

**Next: Misfortune.**


	13. Misfortune

**Ugh. I am so sorry it has been so very long since I've updated this. Life can be a whore sometimes and get in the way. Anyway, I will try to update this as often as I can.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**MISFORTUNE**

Pallet Town, a quiet town in the Kanto Region where newbie trainers come to select their starter Pokémon. It is also the hometown of our fifteen-year-old hero, Sato. Right now, a certain fifteen-year-old lavender-haired maiden, who had come to visit, is at his home patching up our hero.

"So tell me exactly how this happened, Sato-kun," said Lila as she wrapped some bandages around Sato's head.

Sato let out a sigh. "It's like this; first I had to go to Viridian City to pick up a parcel for Doctor Okido. While I was there, I was challenged to a Pokémon Battle. I used Pikachu while my opponent used a Combusken. Anyway, the battle reached a climax and just as Pikachu was about to finish it with Thunderbolt, Combusken used a Sand-Attack at the last minute, blinding Pikachu and making him send his Thunderbolt at me instead."

"_Chu…"_ said the downtrodden Pikachu.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. It's not your fault," said Sato with a smile as he petted Pikachu on the head.

"_Cha!" _cried the now happy Electric-type.

"There has to be more to this, Sato-kun. Pikachu's Thunderbolt couldn't have done all of this," stated Lila as she brought out the rubbing alcohol. "Especially since you seem to be resistant to Pokémon attacks."

Sato gave Lila a mock glare for the giggle she let out at that last part.

"You'd be right, Lila-chan. There is more to it. After the battle, Pikachu and I made are way back home and as we were walking through the woods, we unfortunately ran into a hive of Beedrill."

"What's with you and Beedrill?" questioned Lila with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell if I know," was Sato's answer. He then let out a hiss of pain when Lila applied the alcohol on his scratches. "That hurt!"

"Just continue your story, Sato-kun. I'll assume you got these scratches from the Beedrill?"

"Somewhat. The scratches are from the low tree branches and bushes I had to run through to get away from the Beedrill. We were able to get away from the Beedrill swarm by jumping into the river."

"That was lucky of you," stated Lila as she glanced at Sato's clothes, which were hanging on the clothesline outside. That would explain why he was sopping wet when he came home.

"…Not really. Unfortunately, in my haste, I forgot that the river was home to a Gyarados."

"…A Gyarados?" asked Lila, giving the raven-haired boy a deadpan look. "So aside from Beedrill, you have an uncanny ability to attract Gyarados as well."

"I don't think I ever ran as fast as I did from the Gyarados. It took me few minutes to remember that Gyarados are especially weak to Electric-type attack and had Pikachu use Thunder on it."

Lila let out a giggle as she finished bandaging Sato's bare torso and gave him a light hug. "Poor Sato-kun. So much misfortune followed you today."

"Hai, today was just bad. Then again, it did get better towards the end," he said with a smirk.

"How?"

Lila let out a small squeak when Sato wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Her face gained a faint pink color to it, which made Sato give off grin.

"I get to spend the rest of my day with you, Lila-chan."

The maiden let out more giggles and then planted her lips onto his. Sato may have had a run of bad luck, but at least he someone who will always be there to make it all better for him.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I seem to have a knack for picking on Sato, if this chapter and the last were any indication.**

**Next: Smile**


	14. Smile

**A freaking year since the last update! I feel so ashamed right now.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**SMILE**

Her smile. That was one thing he really liked about her. Looking at her smile, you could tell just what type of person she was.

Kind, calm, happy. These were the terms that Sato would use to describe Lila's smile.

He never liked it when Lila was sad as it took away her smile. When she was sad, he'd do whatever it took to get her to smile again. Whether it was doing most of the chores around the Battle Tower to give her a break or letting her vent to him because she had a bad day, he'd do it.

Just to see her smile.

What Sato didn't know was that Lila knew why he'd do this and thought it was the sweetest thing. She smiled at the thought of having such a loving man in her life.

Energetic, confident, passionate. These were the terms Lila would use to describe Sato's smile.

Whenever Lila looked at that smile of his, she was filled with such warmth as she could feel his love whenever he gave her that smile. Just as he always tried to keep her happy, she always tried to keep him happy, as she didn't like seeing him sad either. Whether it was giving him a Pokémon battle or cooking his favorite meal, she'd do it.

Just to see his smile.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**To be honest, I hated this prompt, as I couldn't figure out how to write. This is the result of the yearlong wait.**

**Next: Silence**


	15. Silence

**To make up for the long wait, here's a second entry.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**SILENCE**

Sato never liked it when things were silent. For him, there always needed to be some kind of noise echoing through the air. Lila on the other hand enjoyed the silence.

"I don't know **why** you like silence so much."

The lavender-haired maiden let out a sigh. "I've told you, Sato-kun, it is very calming to me. Is it not calming to you as well?"

"…Not really. I always felt calm just hanging out with my friends. It's just boring when things are so silent," explained the raven-haired trainer.

Lila had a small frown on her face. "It is not that boring, Sato-kun. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the old saying "silence is golden"?"

Sato raised an eyebrow at the question. "Not to my knowledge, no. What does it mean?"

"It is an old proverb that means peace and quiet have great value. By sitting in silence, one is able to think clearly without distraction," explained Lila.

"I guess that makes sense."

Lila then laid her head on Sato's shoulder. "Silence can be a good thing, Sato-kun. Especially when you spend it with someone you love."

Sato glanced down at his maiden, a faint tint of red on his cheeks. With a smile, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

Maybe silence wasn't so bad after.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**At first, I was going to have this be about the silent treatment, but I couldn't think of a reason for Lila to give Sato the silent treatment. So we have this story instead.**

**Next: Questioning**


	16. Questioning

**And here's a third to also make up for the wait.**

**-:-**

**Pairings: Abilityshipping**

**-:-**

**QUESTIONING**

It took all of the willpower Sato had not to squirm under the gaze of the woman he sat across from. He really wished he knew why his girlfriend's mother wanted to talk to him.

Kate on the other hand had her purple painted lips curled into a smirk as she saw uncomfortable the boy before her was. This would make things easier.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Sato.

"Would you rather have Goyo do this?"

Sato rapidly shook his head. "No!"

"I thought so. So tell me, Sato, what are your intentions with my daughter?" asked the Stage Madonna, her smirk turning into a small grin.

The younger trainer blinked in confusion. "My intentions?"

"That's right. Why are you with Lila? What is it you want out of your relationship with her?"

Sato rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm with Lila-chan because I really like her…and she's…different."

Kate raised an eyebrow at that. She didn't expect that kind of answer. "Different how?"

"Unlike most other girls my age, I actually get along with Lila pretty well. She's also really nice and is never violent when she gets mad."

Now Kate was the one to be confused. Just what type of girls did this kid hang out with in the past?

"Okay…what about my other question? What do you want out of your relationship with her?"

Sato replied with a grin. "I just want her to be happy."

"…That's it?" questioned the elder woman in surprise.

Sato became confused again. "Well yeah. What else is there to want?"

Kate mentally congratulated her daughter on having such a selfless man in her life. Kate also wondered if Lila knew just how lucky she was.

Giving the boy a warm smile, Kate decided to end her interrogation. "Well, Sato, I believe I found what I needed."

"You have?"

"That's right. You have my blessing to date my little Lila."

"Arigatou, Kate-san!" exclaimed Sato with a grin.

With that done, Kate left the room. Once out in the hall, the Stage Madonna saw her daughter standing off to the side, a worried look on her face. Giving the girl a smile and a reassuring nod, Kate received a smile and a hug in return from Lila before she went in to see Sato. Shaking her head in amusement, Kate left the young couple on their own. She trusted them not to do anything too extreme.

There was no question about it.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Been a while since we last saw Kate. We haven't seen her since the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to include her in future installments of this challenge.**

**Next: Blood.**


End file.
